PERCY JACKSON ROMANTIC SNIPPETS!
by omgromance
Summary: These are alot of romantic snippet of some of my favorite Percy Jackson couples!Lots of Percabeth, Silena&Charlie, Katie&Travis, Grover&Juniper! SO read review and ENJOY!
1. SNIPPETS 1 though 4

Here are just a bunch of snippets of romance from the Percy Jackson series so sit back for some R&R!

PERCABETH! TAKES PLACE A COUPLE WEEKS AFTER THE LAST OLIMPIAN!

"Annabeth you have something on you face" Percy Jackson said to his new girlfriend Annabeth Chase. They were sitting on the beach near sunset. They were sitting close to the water's edge holding hands sitting very close together. All of that was still a bit weird for them but they both loved being a couple.

"Oh um… where," asked Annabeth then turned bright red at the comment and turned away.

"No worries" Percy whisper, "I've got it." Percy took Annabeth's chin with his pointer finger and thumb. Then caught her eyes and leaned forward slowly and met Annabeth's lips. She caught on quickly and depended the kiss.

While they kissed Percy though that had to be the smoothest thing he's ever done.

SILENA AND CHALIE!

Percy and Annabeth was fighting, not just their usual bickering either this was full on shouting.

At the same time they were having this fight Silena and 'Charlie' where taking a walk when they hear then saw Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh" Charlie said seeing them with a worried look on his face, "Sometimes the two them really worry me."

"I know it really scares me about how ignore they can be, anybody for that matter," Silena sighed.

"They have no idea how much everything depends on them getting along and focusing on leading well everything," Charlie said.

"Yeah if only would just kiss and get together already… wait what are you talking about?" Silena stopped and turned to face her boyfriend.

"I just said that it scares me that our fait is depending on two 15 year olds who can't seem to get along for two seconds" Charles explained, "What did you mean?"

"I mean that there obvious that there made for each other so they should really just get together" Silena explain with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Charles just smiled at his girlfriend and took her hand, sometimes she amazed him but she is a daughter off Aphrodite after all.

TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER TLO

Annabeth was hard at work on her archery. She lined up her arrow, eased her muscle and… ping right in the middle of the target. She leaned over to get another arrow; she stood back up started putting it in place. Then all of a sudden two toned arms wrapped around her waist. All in one monition Annabeth elbowed the person; (this was followed with a grunt from behind her) and swiftly turned and kicked him in the shin.

Annabeth gasped when she saw the face of her victim, doubled over , it was Percy, her boyfriend.

"Percy" Annabeth cried and ran to his side, "Oh I'm so sorry you should really never sneak up on me."

"Yeah I get that now" Percy groaned.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked.

"No" Percy said forcing back a smirk.

"Oh should I go get Chiron" Annabeth said getting ready to run.

"I don't think Chiron could help me with this problem" Percy smiled, Annabeth looked confused for a moment then caught on and leaned in. Chiron defiantly couldn't have helped him with this. ;-)

TRAVIS AND KATIE

"Kaite" Travis started, "How about I offer to… well what do you want me to do?"

"Travis anything I would want someone to do you couldn't do" Katie shot and giving Travis an annoyed expression.

This all started 2 days ago when The Stoll bothers decided that putting ester eggs on the Demeter cabin would be the funniest thing ever. So yeah Katie along with the rest of the Demeter cabin woke up there grass roof collapsed in when some satyrs' wanted some chocolate. Let's just say everyone in the camp woke to Katie screaming.

"How about I make you an offer" Travis said with a charming smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Katie played along and batted her eyelashes.

"I'll give you a kiss you'll never forget" Travis offered.

"Really?" Katie said leaning in their lips were almost touching when… "TRAVIS STOLL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE CABIN FOR A MONTH." She screamed in his face, then walked away

"Love you too Katie flower" Travis called after her.

So what do you think? Got any suggestions, there's a pretty big good chance if you give me sn idea it's gonna end up here! PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW!

LOVE,  
ANOTHER ROMANCE LOVER!


	2. SNIPPETS 5 though 8

**TAKES PLACE IN BATTLE OF THE LYBIRATH WHEN PERCY AND ANNABETH FALL INTO IT. **

**PERCABETH!**

"Has anyone seen Percy and Annabeth?" Grover asked right after the roars of glee and sorrow (you see Clarisse won) died down. Most people shook their heads; neither of them had been seen for almost 15 minutes.

"Ohhh" Silena squealed, everyone looked over and Beckendorf her boyfriend ran over to her.

"What is it?" Grover asked looking around.

"You all know what this means" she said gleefully, everyone shock their heads "They must have _finale_ gotten together."

Everyone knew this very possible, in fact they probably did. There was a round of echoed "finally" and "thank gods" even "They weren't together already?"

But when they were found Silena looked like she could cry over the fact that they _didn't _get together.

**TAKES PLACE AFTER TLO**

**GROVER AND JUNIPER **

"Um… Juniper you know I hate surprises" Grover said trying to sound sweet.  
"Oh but Grover I _know_ you'll love this" Juniper pressed pulling Grover deeper into the forest.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going" Grover said starting to sound annoyed.

"Lighten up, were here now please don't give Daddy a bad impression" Juniper coaxed.

"Juniper what are you… wait daddy what?" Grover practically screamed.

"Yes Grover I thought it was time for you to meet my parents" Juniper smiled creepily.

"What nooooooooooooo" Grover yelled the next thing he saw was black. When he opened his eyes again he saw a clear branchless sky.  
"Grover there you are we're going to go meet Annabeth and Percy now." Juniper said.

"Sorry must have fallen asleep" Grover murmured.  
"Are you alright you don't look so good" Juniper worried.

"I'm fine I just had a night mare that's all" Grover smiled and they walked off.

**THIS IS A REDO OF THE SCENE WHEN PERCY COMES BACK FROM THE MISSION AND BECKENDORF IS ALIVE. **

**PERCABETH AND BECKENDORF/SILENA**

"Percy I can't believe we made it out alive I feel… I don't know like I could do anything" Beckendorf smiled.

"Yeah don't get to cocky already Beckendorf we have a whole war to fight we just have to hope we blow Kronos up" Percy smiled himself maybe everything will be ok.

"Percy! Beckendorf!" Connor Stoll yelled obviously overjoyed to see we lived, "Everyone thought you two were goners."

"So nice to know everyone here believes in us" Percy muttered.

Everyone by now started to appear and shake, high five, and cheer that they actually pued this mission off. Then from the misted of the crowd came a voice "Charlie" it was Silena, Beckendorfs girlfriend. When she saw him she screamed, ran to him and almost plowed him over. Silena absolutely started bawling, and Beckendorf just held her and patted her back.

Mean while Annabeth had found Percy; "Percy" she cried and grabbed him in a hug, she wiped a tear from her eye and said "I'm glad you're not dead seaweed brain."

"Me too replied pulling wise girl" Percy Annabeth back into a hug.

**Ok so I was thinking that the no-two-member-of-the-same-gender-can-be-alone-in-a-cabin-thing started with Silena and Beckendorf so shouldn't there be some stories of them getting caught making out I think so. (I also encourage writing stories like this) **

**BECKENDORF AND SILENA**

"Knock, knock" said the sweet sing-song voice of Silena going into Hephaestus cabin to "see" by see I mean make out with her boyfriend.

"Hi Silena" Beckendorf beamed, today was an easy day all of his siblings are already out of the cabin.

Silena walked over and gave Beckendorf a kiss "What are you doing?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Do you really care what sword I'm working on" Beckendorf asked doubtfully.

Silena looked fake hurt "Of course I care on what you do" Silena said.

"As interest as I know you think this is how about we do something else…" Beckendorf asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind" Silena whispered suggestible. Beckendorf smiled and moved in to kiss Silena.

Soon Silena was on his lap legs wrapped around his waist. There were far under now making out fast and passionately. Then of course someone had to come looking for them eventually, unfortunately it was Mr.D.

"MY GODS" Mr. D screamed, which caused everyone in the camp to start running to their cabin.

Silena was trying to get off Beckendorfs lap which wasn't a walk in the park considering she was pin to his desk. When she did start to manage she ended up falling to the floor.

"Silena you ok?" Bekendorf asked affording his hand to help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Silena mumbled back now on her feet.

"Rotten teenagers" Mr.D bellowed from the door, "Now I have to come up with new policies and cameras."

Outside everyone was laughing so hard there sides started to hurt they all would have stayed there all afternoon if Clarisse didn't come and yell at them to keep to their own business.

With that, that afternoon Silena and Beckendorf were called to Mr.D office he told them "Next times you want to go swap spit don't let me find you!"

It true they never let _Mr.D_ find them again.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO"S READ AND REVIEW MY STORY SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AND DON"T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOU IDEAS!**

**LOVE,  
ANOTHER ROMANCE LOVER!**


	3. SNIPPETS 9 though 11

**TRAVIS AND KATIE!**

"Hey Katie" Travis called running over to her.

"What Stoll" Katie snapped back.

"Why so testy Gardner?" Travis said mocking her tone.

"Because you just swashed my buds" she moaned.

"What are you talking about I was nowhere near you" Travis said red faced.

"TRAV-, what are you talking about?" Katie baffled.

"I didn't touch your chest" he murmured.

Katie burst out laughing "I'm not talking about my breasts Travis, you stepped on my poppies."

**SORRY I KNOW WICKED OOC I KNOW**

**PERCABETH**

Today Connor Stoll found Annabeth's phone and had a brilliant idea of prank calling Percy with it. So he and his twin brother along with some other campers and the expert Tyson (Tyson can perfectly mimic people's voices) are going to see what they can get Percy to say.

"RING RING RING Hello" came the smooth voice of Percy.

"Hi Pe- um… seaweed brain" Tyson stuttered in an Annabeth voice.

"How's it going at camp" Percy asked.

"Fine but I miss you" 'Annabeth' answered.

"I miss you too I'll be back on Monday" Percy cooed several of the campers were snickering.

"Percy I can't wait that long"

"You think it's easy for me, to be without my hot girlfriend" now some of the campers were had both of their hands clamped over their mouths.

"NO way you're hotter"

"No you are"

"No you are" no one could hold in there laughter any more.

"No- what's all the noise in the background?" Percy asked.

"Um… I don't know but you know what I love you more"

"Wise girl I love you two but seriously what _is _all that laughter" Percy pressed. At that very moment was the moment Annabeth decided to come get her cell phone.

"What are you guys doing with my cell phone?" Annabeth asked, after Annabeth came most people scurried away from the scene as fast as they could, "Tyson what are you doing with my cell phone?"

"Annabeth twins gave me phone and called Percy and told me to coo" Tyson said.

"COO?" She turned to scream at them "Tyson I think you should go back to the armory now."

She went and picked up her phone where Percy was screaming, "HELLO HELLO ANNABETH WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Percy calmed down why did the boys call you?"

"What are you talking about you called me"

"No I didn't Tyson did… STOLL I'M GOING T O KILL YOU"

"Wait I was talking to, to TYSON?"

"YES!"

"Tell the Stoll there dead."

**TRAVIS AND KATIE!**

Travis wanted to go to Rocky Horror Picture Show at Midnight.

"Come on Katie baby you know you want to go" Travis said.

"Travis hon. no" Katie responded flatly.

"But come on Rocky Horror isn't even scary it's sexy" Travis said in a low tone trying to kiss Katie's neck.

"Travis was standing in the middle of camp" Katie said swatting Travis's head.

"Come on please it can be my birthday present please" Travis begged.

Katie rolled her eyes "Fine but you're buying."

"Yes!" Travis cheered and kissed Katie.

AFTER THE MOVIE

"That movie was awesome" Travis commented.

"Travis we made out instead of watching" Katie laughed.

"Yeah that's why it was so great"

**HOPE YOU LIKED THEM! IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T CAN IT HON! (BEST FRIEND SAYING THIS)! **

**LOVE,**

**ANOTHER ROMANCE LOVER!**


	4. SNIPPETS 12 though 14

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who's reviewed so far. Sorry it took so long for me to update I started another story. PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Travis and Katie**

"Katie," called a pleased Travis Stoll, "Guess what I heard?"

Katie who was kneeled over her rose bush rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What did you hear Travis?" she sighed this happen way too often.

"I heard that you Katie Gardner have a crush on maw," He said with a large smirk.

"Really because I thought only the tooth fairy had a thing for you. I would check your sources Stoll."

"Really the tooth fairy that's interesting, so_ that's_ your Halloween costume."

"Travis…," She said with a warning tone she was tired of this game.

"Yes Katie dear?" He asked sweetly.

"Come here," she said curling her finger towards herself. Travis moved forward slowly but Katie got impatience. She grabbed his shirt collar and smashed their lips together. They kissed for a minute, and then they broke away.

"The tooth fairy will be disappointed," Travis smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Katie hit his shoulder and blushed.

**PERCABETH!**

"Hey Grover we have a question?" A young Aphrodite camper asked, as the whole Aphrodite cabin finally found him.

"Um… Hi what is it?" Grover asked nervously.

"We're making a log or all Camp Half Blood couples of all time and right now we started making Percy and Annabeth's folder want to help us out," The head consular Drew said batting her eye lashes.

"Ok… go ahead," Grover said cautionly.

"Kay we know how they got together everyone does but where have they been caught making out?"

"Well a better question would be where they haven't been caught making out. Let's see the Big Broom Closet accident you all know about… then again in the broom closet, then again. Then there was one really pretty bad one during a capture the flag game. But they still won… well they never lose. Then there was a time at the stables, their cabins of course. And… do you guys want to know a secret?" Grover asked rather enjoying himself.

"YES," the cabin cheered looking really eager scribbling in there pink notebooks.

"They go down-," Grover started but was cut off by Annabeth herself.

"Grover what are you doing with the entire Aphrodite cabin?" She asked jogging over.

"I was just…," Grover started hoping no one would say anything.

"So Annabeth, where _do_ you and Percy go to secretly make out?" Drew asked stepping forward her sparkly pen and neon purple notebook ready.

"Where do… GROVER!" Annabeth yelled but Grover was already 10 feet away running as fast as he could.

**Travis and Katie & Percabeth **

Katie and Travis were asleep on the beach, all snuggled close. They were looking up watching the stars and fell asleep sort of early actually all the older campers were still wide awake at the camp fire. Including Travis's brother Conner who was looking for him and at a lucky guess found him at the beach asleep with Katie in this position. He was devastated, he was careful not to wake them and ran to the camp fire.

"NO, NO, NO," he was running and yelling and finally got there.

"Conner calm down what's wrong?" Annabeth asked with Percy at her side.

"It's horrible," Travis started and many of the campers gather around him, "There together on the beach it's official." There was a huge groan from the Demeter and Hermes cabins, along with several squeals from the Aphrodite girls.

"Wait Conner what are you talking about what's official?" A very confused Percy Jackson asked.

"Follow me you'll see," Conner said starting his jog to the beach. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look and started after him with the rest of the campers. They jogged till they reached the beach, and then Conner signaled for them to stop.

"Look at them down there this means there gonna make it, it's-it's devastating." Conner sighed pointing at them.

Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other and smiled. Percy put his arm around Annabeth then she rested her head on his shoulder. They were remising old memories. While the rest of cabin was sighing, groaning, shrieking, and exchanging money for losing bets on when they were getting together.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THEM PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE ANOTHER ROMANCE LOVER!**


End file.
